


Failure's Flavor

by renka



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do you eat a failure, darling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure's Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> KYD belongs to John Krokidas. No infringement intended.

have you eaten your failure  
today  
by a hand that create  
nothing but wound?

##### —sometimes you tear your skin  
put it there  
sometimes you sit silently  
inhale it whole—

does it have benzedrine's  
smell of air  
of freedom  
a revolt against society?

you don't bother, nevertheless

##### —your other hand limps  
yet it is ready to clutch  
to choke  
to create a death body.

do you eat a failure, darling?

an eager tongue touching your palate  
it was  
a trace of yearn,  
memories should be forgotten,  
an accident

##### —your silent mouth said.

but darling, can it be an accident  
if you repeat it frequently  
as if  
taking medicine by a form  
of benzedrine?

you throw your choices  
you keep eating failures  
you deny reasons—

##### want changing  
want believing  
want to be out of ordinary.

but not to mend, not to make a whole,  
not to finish!  
because you don't care someday  
failure will taste of a piece  
of broken glass upon your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and poetry in English is a new knowledge for me. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this piece of fiction :)


End file.
